Wheel of Time Dedications
by PsychoLeopard
Summary: Just a few inspirations as I was reading the series. Please be kind!rnNote: I put them in chronological order, but nothing is really new.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time. If I did it would have ended five or six books ago. Since the series is still going, obviously it is not my work._

_Ok, I put in warnings for which book I was on at the time, and put them in order so don't blame me if you go too far._

**For Rand** (book 3)

To save the world

Is quite a task

I know 'tis great

But I did not ask

I see the wind

And I hear voices

But the one I want most

I must yet seek

Who could take my place?

No one at all

Nor would I give him

This heavy burden

Once you pick up the mountain

You cannot set it down

Death is light as a feather

Life is but a dream.

**For Mat** (Book 6ish):

Trickster, Gambler, Leader of Men

The Son of Battle will rise again

He leads men fearless into the war

The Band of the Red Hand marches once more

Men raise their battle cry on high

As death and blood rain down from the sky

A Twist of the Spear, a sound of the Horn

Before you know it, a Hero reborn

**For Mat or Bashere** (Book 6):

An army is a general's sword

He can use no other

But sometimes his weapons are his words

As he treats you like a brother

The burden of leading men

Is knowing they might die

Following you without question

And for that their souls fall due

Who could grant forgiveness

For mistakes learnt too late?

And who could grant redemption

From a dreary fate?

Why would anyone be a soldier

If they had another choice?

Why do they raise _your_ war-cry

If each man has a voice?

But you know always in your mind

That you cannot turn away

The army is your responsibility

No matter how much you pay

The gold is not worth it

Nor the lives lost

But still the fight wages on

No matter what the cost.

**For Egwene** (Book 6):

Puppet they may call me

But I have cut my strings

They thought I was the figurehead

But I hold the tiller in my hand

I must not let them know

How much control I have

The secrets I have found

And the supporters in my hand

I was born a simple village girl

A mayor's daughter is all I was

Until the Aes Sedai found me

And brought me to the tower

Once there everyone was amazed

At the potential I had within

And I amazed them all again

When I earned the ring so soon

And yet I rose so fast

I'm not sure my steps were sound

I've no chance to go back

I must stay my course

It's hard to rule the world

With strings behind the scenes

But I'll do it if it kills me

The world must outlast the storm

**For Rand **(Book 8, I guess)

I must be strong

I must be hard

A sword that never breaks

A leader that never falters

An eye that never blinks

In the past I was named "kinslayer"

And I fear to repeat those deeds

So many lives upon my soul

Every woman burns my heart

Many lives on my account

My enemies and allies alike

But there are some I refuse to lose

Though I know the cost my life

Who would ever think

That I could know such love

As an Aes Sedai Queen could give?

And who could think a Maiden turned Wise

Would make a wreath for me?

And why would a city woman watch me with tears?

I must use everyone

I dare not give in, nor lose

Though I use my allies, and my friends

I use myself most of all

Can they not see? I'm wearing away

Using myself up, for them

It's even odds which will come first

The madness—is He there?

The sickness I sense approaching

Or the battle at which my blood is required

I've so much to do I cannot rest

But someday soon I'll rest forever

The world will weep when I die

After it finishes celebrating

What will I leave behind?

Broken crowns and shattered nations

Or schools and hope and life?

The Breaking again, or a new Age?

I do not know the answers

I do not know the future

I know but some of the price

As I pay it every day

But I cannot give in, nor give up

For I am the Lord of the Morning

I am the Prince of the Dawn

King of Illian, Lord of Tear, Car'a'carn, Coramor

I _am_ the Dragon Reborn!

**Mat to Tuon **(Book 9 or 10):

What is it about you

That draws me in so near?

Why do those big eyes

Mystify my mind?

Since when have I ever

Been haunted by one girl?

And how can it be

That you would marry me?

I was told by those who do not lie

That it was part of my fate to wed

A woman of strange title

But how can you be the one?

You contradict my wishes

You are small, when I like big

Noble, when I like common

And reluctant, when I like willing.

I've never had to woo so hard

When the answer was forgone

Except perhaps in memories

That could not be mine alone

You confuse me and confound me

Just when I think I know

You are so strange I cannot help

But want to know it all

Please be patient and be kind

To a poor bumbling gambler

For I swear I do not know what else to do

There's more at stake than just one life

This is more than the game it seems

My luck is good, I hate to lose

But I do not know how to win.

**What matters most **(For Perrin, around book 10)

I should have known it would come to this

I can never stay happy long

It comes when a Tinker

Stops searching for the song

It comes when a woman

Smiles with mystery

With a name that means falcon

You know she must stay free

What matters most in this world

Is neither war nor gold

All I want now or ever

Is my wife back to hold

Stolen by the enemy

I must make them pay

But how much of this is me?

I throw my axe away

Hasty is so mild a word

For decisions that mean life and death

People get hurt when you don't take time

To measure every breath

What matters most to me

Is not the Shadow or the Light

I just want my wife back

And for that I join the fight

I do not care what you think

Or what rumors start

How can I care when savage dogs

Have stolen away my heart?

Yes I know my duty

But I'll do what must be done

If no one else will help me

I'll do it all alone

What matters most in life

Is not cherished 'til it's gone

I'll get her back, I swear it!

If I have to shackle the sun!

I'll make whatever treaty I must

To gain an army strong

What other hope have I

Against such a mighty throng?

I pray the Light forgives me

And my old friends understand

But nothing matters more

Than the woman who took my hand


End file.
